Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 3
W śnie Bluszczowa Łapa zobaczyła jasno-szarą kotkę w czarne plamy jak myje dwa małe kocięta. Nagle jakiś ciemno-rudy kocur podszedł do niej z liśćmi w pysku. - Masz... - spojrzał wrogo na kotkę dając jej zioła, lecz ta była szczęśliwa - I jak? Żywe? Czy może znów nic Ci się nie udało... To prezent od Łaciatego Nosa - i pyskiem wskazał zioła - Dziękuję Krwawy Pazurze - uśmiechnęła się i liznęła bialutkiego kociaka w czarne łatki - Obie przeżyły i są bardzo silne. Mam nawet dla nich imiona: Bluszczyk i Mleczka. Ładne? Bluszczowa Łapa zdała sobie sprawę, że we śnie widzi siebie, siostrę i... Własną matkę! Spojrzała na małego łaciato-białego kociaka wiedząc, że to ona. Zauważyłą również parę znajomych pyszczków, jednak młodszych. Młody Silny Pazur wydawał się być szczęśliwy i przyjazny, a nie naburmuszony i zrzędliwy jak zwykle. Spalona Skóra wracała z łowów z karpiem w pysku wraz z Liliową Gwiazdą, ale ta nie wyglądała na przywódczynię. Z legowiska przywódcy wyszedł stary szary pręgowany kocur o podkrążonych żółtych oczach. - Niech wszystkie koty mogące polować przyjdą pod moje legowisko - miałknął z trudem Młody kocur wyglądający jak Łaciaty Nos szedł u boku stanowczo starszego rudego kocura o szarych oczach. Obok medyków szedł chwiejnie malutki Dębowa Łapa. Kocurek kulał na tylną łapę i już dobył się blizny na barku. Wszystkie koty przyglądały mu się ze smutkiem, a sam kocurek patrzył w ziemię powoli idąc. Nagle do rannego podeszły trzy koty: Lisek, Kurz i ich matka Ognista Jagoda. - Dąbku! Dlaczego poszedłeś za patrolem Szarej Gwiazdy? - miałknęła ze smutkiem Ognista Jagoda - Ja i twoje rodzeństwo się o Ciebie martwiliśmy... Jak ten stary, naburmuszony, zrzędliwy kocur może zwać się przywódcą! - syknęła na cały obóz Bluszczowa Łapa usiadła za Drzewnym Sercem, który był jeszcze uczniem, lecz wiedziała, że niepotrefi nic do niego powiedzieć. Większość zebranych kotów, albo patrzyła ze smutkiem na Dąbka, albo syczała ze złości na przywódcę. Bluszczowa Łapa usłyszała oburzoną Srebrną Bryzę, która miałczała o niezwykłej nieodpowiedzialności swojego przywódcy, i że Liliowy Kwiat, byłaby lepsza w przewodzeniu klanowi. - Drogi Klanie Jeziora, - zaczął Szara Gwiazda - Dąbek ma się dobrze i ja, jako jego ojciec miałem prawo spróbować zabrać go na patrol. Ale niektóre kocięta są nieodpowiedzialne i naburmuszone oraz nie słuchają starszych i mądrzejszych od siebie... - wśród wściekłego tłumu można było usłyszeć zdania typu: ,,Prawie zabił kociaka i próbuje zasłonić się kłamstwami!", ,,To jego dziewiąte życie, więc zabijmy go teraz i nie będzie kłopotów ze strony tego totalnego idioty!", ,,Miałam go za mądrego przywódcę, a on tu takie rzeczy wyprawia! Zachęca kociaka do wejścia na drogę grzmotu! Idiota!". Przywódca z podkulonym ogonem kontynuował - Więc... Urodziły nam się dwa nowe kociaki... Bluszczyk i Mleczka... Dobrze Szronowa Pieśń? - Zwrócił się do mamy Bluszczowej Łapy - Po co Ci taka wiedza?! Je też potworom na pożarcie dasz?! Nigdy w życiu Ci nie zaufam! Szara Gwiazda, bez żadnych słów, wszedł do swojego legowiska i zniknął w jego odmętach. Wojownicy rozeszli się, a Drzewna Łapa wraz z jakimś innym uczniem patrzyli na obóz. Wyglądali na przerażonych ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Dwójka uczniów podbiegła do Dąbka i zaoferowali mu pomóc w pójściu do legowiska medyka, jednak Dąbek spojrzał na nich z oburzeniem. Dąbek powoli kulejąc wszedł na małą polankę między drzewami, na której siedział Łaciaty Nos i drugi medyk. - Rudy Kroku, - zaczął Łaciaty Nos mówiąc do rudeko kocura - obawiam się, że Dąbek nie będzie mógł zostać uczniem i szkolić się na wojownika... - złapał oddech i kontynuował - Ten młody kocurek będzie musiał zostać w przyszłości medykiem, ale on... Widziałeś jego szacunek do Klanu Gwiazdy? Uważa, że ,,to stare tępaki, którym się umarło i tyle"... Rudy Krok najwyraźniej usłyszał zbliżającego się kociaka i kazał Łaciatemu Nosowi zamilknąć. Medycy sprawdzili stan Dąbka i wyszli ze swojego legowiska na polanę główną. Dąbek chwilę odczekał patrząc w krzewy, które znieruchomiały chwilę po wyjściu kotów. Wstał chwiejnie i poszedł na sam kraniec polany medyków. Nagle obok kociaka pojawiła się biała kocica z czarnym sercem przeciętym blizną na piersi, brązowo-rudą częścią pyska, ogonem w tych samych kolorach oraz o błękitnych oczach w lodowatym odcieniu. - Udało mi się Ciebie uratować - przemówiła kocica - Czy jeżeli będziesz starszy przyjdziesz do mnie i nauczę Cię wraz z moimi współlokatorami walczyć? Będziemy dbać o Ciebie, a nie kazać Ci się zabijać oraz będziemy pilnować, by nic Ci się nie stało... Zgadzasz się przyjść do... Sen nagle urwał się nagle gdy Lisia Łapa walnęłą Bluszczową Łapę w pyszczek, by się obudziła. Mimo, iż uczennicę ciekawił koniec snu stwierdziła, że ten dzień również będzie wyjątkowy... ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie koty Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:Fanowskie klany